Killer In Love
by Call Me Kimmy7676
Summary: Pernahkah kau jatuh cinta ? Di saat kau jatuh cinta kau pasti ingin melakukan apapun untuk orang yang kau cintai, melalukan semua yang bisa membuat ia bahagia, melakukan apapun unutk membuatnya teringat, dan melakukan apapun yang tentunya bisa membuat ia menjadi milikmu, pastinya...Dengan cara apapun (KookV, Uke V, Seme Kook)


Author : Kimmy

Title : Killer In Love

Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Genre : Pycho

Rate : T

Sumary : Pernahkah kau jatuh cinta ? Di saat kau jatuh cinta kau pasti ingin melakukan apapun untuk orang yang kau cintai, melalukan semua yang bisa membuat ia bahagia, melakukan apapun unutk membuatnya teringat, dan melakukan apapun yang tentunya bisa membuat ia menjadi milikmu, pastinya...Dengan cara apapun.

* * *

Tepat di malam hari, lelaki dengan rambut sehitam arang sedang berdiri dan menempelkan sebuah foto seorang lelaki yang tampak sedang berjalan sambil membaca dengan asiknya, lelaki berambut hitam yang bernama Jungkook itu kini dengan asiknya mengelus-elus foto yang baru saja ia tempelkan tadi, sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu, Jungkook masih terus mengambil foto-foto yang sengaja ia ambil diam-diam dan di kumpulkan untuk menjadi koleksinya.

Entah mau sampai kapan ia akan melakukan hal tersebut yang jelas semua koleksi foto yang sengaja ia kumpulkan di sebuah kotak yang dihias secantik mungkin dengan tempelan berbentuk hati, yang jelas foto dalam kotak tersebut bisa terbilang masih lumayan banyak, sudah 1 tahun lamanya Jungkook diam-diam mengikuti sosok yang dicintainya, bahasa singkatnya...Sudah 1 tahun lamanya Jungkook menjadi seorang stalker.

Saat ia mengambil foto lainnya dan hendak menempelkannya di dinding, tanpa sengaja matanya terfokus pada salah satu foto yang berada di genggamannya, seolah-olah foto tersebut menyuruhnya untuk fokus kepadanya, senyum simpul menghiasi wajah Jungkook ketika sekelebat memori terlintas di otaknya, memori tentang kejadian di hari itu...

* * *

 _At Cafe_

 _Jungkook sudah siap dari jam 8 pagi hanya untuk menunggu seseorang yang selama ini di tunggu-tunggu olehnya, sebenarnya ia tahu kalau orang itu akan datang tepat pukul 9, namun Jungkook sengaja bangun lebih awal dan rela menunggu lebih beberapa menit lamanya sosok tersebut akhirnya datang, berjalan melewatinya begitu saja._

 _Jungkook tahu sosok tersebut pasti tidak menyadari dirinya, mungkin ia juga tak menyadari kalau diamanpun ia berada selalu ada Jungkook yang berada tak jauh juga tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, hanya melihat ia berjalan melewatinya saja ia sudah cukup senang, apalagi saat aroma Vanilla yang sering Jungkook cium begitu sosok tersebut berjalan melewatinya menusuk indra penciumannya membuatnya merasa semakin senang._

 _Dilihatnya sosok tersebut berbelok masuk ke sebuah Cafe yang cukup ramai, jadi tanpa ragu-ragu Jungkook pun mengikutinya dan ikut masuk ke dalam Cafe lalu memilih untuk duduk di meja yang tak jauh dari meja dimana sosok berambut coklat kesayangannya tersebut berada, tanpa sengaja mata Jungkook menangkap bahwa sosok tersebut berbicara pada pelayan Cafe yang sedang mencatat pesanannya, sejujurnya Jungkook betah menatapnya dari kejauhan seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini, daru dulu sampai sekarang ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya bisa jatuh cinta pada lelaki berambut coklat yang kini dengan asiknya memperhatikan ponselnya._

 _Menurutnya...Ia sempurna..._

 _Pada awalnya ia merasa bahagia dan tenang walau hanya menatap sosok berambut coklat tersebut, namun kemudian seseorang bertubuh tinggi menghampirinya sosok yang di perhatikannya dan berbicara serta bersendau gurau seakan mereka sudah sangat dekat, dan Jungkook benci hal itu_

* * *

Dengan konyolnya, Jungkook terssenyum lalu beberapa detik setelahnya ia terkekeh kecil sambil memandangi foto seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk dan menguap, walaupun sosok di foto tersebut sedang menguap, namun menurut Jungkook wajah mungil tersebut masih tampak sangat manis, apakah memang begini yang namanya cinta ? Di saat orang yang kau cintai melakukan hal aneh atau memalukan sekalipun namun kau tetap menganggapnya sangat imut...

Masih dengan senyum yang mengembang, Jungkook kembali menempelkan foto ke dinding kamarnya dan kemudian setelah menempelkan foto tersebut, Jungkook mengambil foto lainnya dan memperhatikannya, ia tak tahu kenapa setiap kali ia melihat sosok itu, senyumnya tak pernah bisa luntur dari wajahnya, seakan-akan ia memang diciptakan untuk selalu tersenyum jika hal itu menyangkut tentang sosok yang dicintainya.

Foto yang kali ini ia perhatikan adalah sebuah buku dengan tulisan tangan yang cukup bagus dan bisa di baca, ahh~ iya...Ia ingat, foto tersebut ia ambil saat ia berada di perpustakaan.

Lebih tepatnya saat ia mengikuti sosok tersebut sampai ke perpustakaan.

* * *

 _At Library_

 _Jungkook berusaha sekuat tenaga unutk tidak terus-menerus tersenyum seeprti orang idiot, karena saat ini ia sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan dan duduk semeja dengan lelaki berambut coklat yang ia ikuti setiap harinya, walaupun mereka duduk semeja namun jarak mereka sangatlah jauh, well Jungkook tidak mau membuat sosok yang dicintainya menjadi curiga, karena di meja panjang yang mereka tempati akan sangat aneh kalau Jungkook memilih unutk duduk tepat disebelahnya atau di depannya, karena itu ia memilih untuk duduk sedikit jauh darinya._

 _Diam-diam ia melirik ke arah sosok tersebut yang kini sedang menulis sesuatu di bukunya sambil terus membolak-balik buku tebal dengan judul 'SEJARAH', di saat ini lelaki manis yang sedari tadi Jungkook perhatikan terus-menerus menghela nafasnya, pasti ia sedang kesulitan dalam mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya._

 _Karena terlalu lama melamun sambil memperhatikan sosok yang tak jauh darinya, tanpa Jungkook sadari lelaki manis yang ia perhatikan telah bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi mencari buku lain yang mungkin bisa membantunya dalam mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya, diam-diam Jungkook berjalan ke arah kursi yang diduduki sosok pujaannya dan mengambil kamera yang selalu ia gantungkan di lehernya, lalu memotret lembaran kertas dengan tulisan yang cukup baik dan bisa di baca, ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak tertawa karena hal yang tertulis di kertas tersebut barulah satu paragraf._

 _Dari lamanya waktu yang sosok tersebut habisi dengan membolak-balik buku sejarah yang di bacanya, baru satu paragraf yang ia tulis, maaf saja tapi menurut Jungkook hal yang dilihatnya sangatlah menggemaskan_

 _Tiba-tiba ia mendengar langkah kaki lalu dengan secepat kilat ia lari dan meninggalkan perpustakaan begitu saja._

* * *

Jungkook terkekeh kecil mengingat betapa konyolnya ia pergi mengikuti sosok yang sampai sekarang belum ia ketahui hanya untuk memotret hal-hal yang berkaitan dengannya, kemduian kepalanya menengok ke arah jam dinding yang telah menunjukan arah jarum pendek di angka 2 dan jarum panjang di angka 11.

" **Kurang beberapa jam lagi..."**

Setelah menengok ke arah jam yang berdetak dengan tenangnya, Jungkook kembali fokus pada kegiatannya menempelkan foto-foto yang ia kumpulkan dan terus-menerus tersenyum seolah ia adalah pria yang paling bahagia sedunia. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan yang ia lakukan saat ini, setelah selesai menempelkan semua foto yang ia kumpulkan dengan bangganya ia berdiri di tengah-tengah hasil karyanya untuk memperhatikan hal yang berhasil ia lakukan dengan penuh kesabaran.

Jam yang tadinya menunjukkan pukul 2 kurang 5 menit kini sudah berubah dan memberitahu Jungkook bahwa ini sudah waktunya untuk bertindak, di ambilnya ponsel yang terletak tak berdaya di kasur, dan di ambilnya pula headshet berwarna hitam yang langsung di colokkan ke dalam lubang ponselnya lalu ia pun mulai memutar musik kesukaannya di playlist handphonenya.

'IU : Palette ft G-Dragon'

Melodi indah mulai terdengar melalui headshet yang Jungkook kenakan, dengan langkah santai Jungkook berjalan keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa ponsel di genggamannya, suasanan sunyi membuat suara langkah kakinya terdengar lebih keras dan agak sedikit menyeramkan ia berjalan menuju ke ruang bawah tanah yang gelap dan memang sengaja di bangun dirumahnya sebagai gudang.

Saat ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa, ia arahkan sinar dari ponselnya untuk menyinari jalannya, dan pemandangan yang biasa ia lihat pun menyapa , tikus...

Tikus-tikus tersebut dengan asiknya menggerogoti jari-jari serta daging-danging yang masih tersisa di antara tangan dan kaki dari korban terakhir yang berhasil ia bunuh, dengan tenangnya Jungkook berjalan untuk mengambil sarung tangan berwarna putih yang sudah ternodai oleh darah dan ia juga mengambil pisau lipat untuk jaga-jaga jika sosok itu memberontak, kemudian ia teringat pada suatu hal...

"Haha" Dan tiba-tiba saja ia tertawa karena teringat oleh hal yang ia lakukan pada anggota tubuh lain dari tangan dan kaki tadi.

* * *

 _Jungkook melihat dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri kalau sosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya saat di Cafe tadi kini tengah bergandengan dengan seorang gadis dengan pakaian terbuka dan mereka masuk ke sebuah club dengan musik yang berdentum kencang dan banyak gadis-gadis lainnya yang juga berpakaian terbuka, melihat hal itu membuat Jungkook entah kenapa merasa marah, bayangkan saja orang yang kau cintai dekat dengan seseorang yang bermuka dua...Bukankah hal seperti itu menjengkelkan, bagaimana kalau sosok yang ia cintai di tipu ?_

 _Jadi dengan sabar, Jungkook bersembunyi di balik pohon, hoodie hitam, masker hitam, dan sarung tangan hitam membantunya berkamuflase menjadi bayangan, arloji yang melingkari tangannya sudah menunjukan pukul 2 dan langit masih brengsek yang tidak ia sukai itu belum juga keluar, tiba-tiba saja seorang pria yang memakai pakaian yang sama dengan orang yang sedari tadi Jungkook tunggu-tunggu keluar dan berjalan dengan sempoyongan, Jungkook pun keluar dari persembunyiannya bersiap untuk mulai penyerangannya, namun tanpa ia duga korban yang sedari tadi ia tunggu ambruk di jalanan begitu saja._

 _Well, hal itu tentu saja membantu misi Jungkook_

* * *

Pintu mobil terbuka dan keluarlah sosok Jungkook yang kini sedang berdiri tepat di depan rumah sosok yang dicintainya, dengan senyuman yang tersembunyi di balik masker hitam yang di pakainya, ia mulai bersenandung kecil untuk menemaninya di tengah kegelapan dan kesunyian, yah setidaknya ia berterima kasih pada bulan untuk menyinari jalannya, ia tahu kalau si manisnya itu selalu lupa mengunci pintu belakang rumahnya, jadi dengan keadaan yang seperti itu, Jungkook memanfaatkannya untuk masuk ke rumah orang yang dicintainya, dengan hati-hati Jungkook berusaha unutk tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun terdengar walau ia tahu kalau sosok tersebut tidak akan terbangun hanya dengan mendengar suara kecil.

Sesungguhnya, Jungkook sudah terbiasa untuk mengendap-endap masuk kerumah ini, sehingga ia hafal semua kebiasaan sang lelaki yang berhasil mencuri hatinya, malam ini Jungkook sudah memutuskan untuk membawa si manis tersebut untuk pulang bersamanya dan tinggal berdiri tepat di depan kamar si manis, tanpa ragu-ragu Jungkook membuka pintu coklat yang menghalanginya dan masuk begitu saja tanpa membangunkan si manis.

.

.

.

Jungkook terus memandangi sosok manis yang sampai sekarang ini belum terbangun dari tidur cantiknya, ia tidak bisa mempercayai kalau tepat sekarang ini, orang yang sangat ia cintai berada satu ruangan dengannya, bahkan tidur di kasurnya, ia sih senang tapi ia juga merasa kasihan pada sosok manis yang masih di pandanginya, ingin sekali rasanya Jungkook membangunkan sosok manis tersebut dan melihat reaksinya terlebih dahulu, jika ia memberontak maka Jungkook terpaksa unutk tidak melepaskan tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan dan kaki tersebut.

Hal itulah yang membuat Jungkook kasihan, ia tidak mau orang yang dicintainya mengalami kesakitan akibat tali yang mengikatnya terlalu tak tahu harus apa, ia hanya bisa duduk di kursi yang sengaja ia bawa ke kamarnya dan membawa nampan berisi sepiring sarapan dan secangkir susu vanilla hangat yang mungkin sudah agak sedikit mendingin.

Karena lelah menunggu, Jungkook pun bangkit dan berjalan mendekat ke kasurnya untuk membangunkan putri tidurnya yang tidak memakai apa-apa, di ciumnya kening si manis dan akhirnya beberapa detik kemudian mata dengan pupil coklat yang indah tersebut terbuka dan menyambut penglihatan Jungkook.

"KYAAA ! SIAPA KAU ?!" Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum wajar karena ia tahu si manis yang belum ia ketahui namanya ini pasti ketakutan.

"Senang bertatap muka denganmu langsung, aku Jungkook...Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu ?" Tanya Jungkook berusaha seramah mungkin, namun sosok didepannya masih saja menatap Jungkook dengan wajah takut, dan Jungkook juga tahu kalau si manis di depannya sedang membuat dinding penghalang antara ia dan dirinya."Kenapa aku bisa berada disini ?! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku ?!" Air mata mulai berjatuhan dan Jungkook langsung mendekat untuk menghapus air mata sialan yang sangat ia benci.

"Aku hanya mengikatmu, untuk jaga-jaga saja...Bagaimana jika saat kau bangun nanti kau malah-" "BAJINGAN ! LEPASKAN AKU !" Untuk sementara Jungkook terdiam karena ia sedang mencerna di dalam pikirannya apa yang baru saja terjadi, si manis yang ia cintai memanggilnya 'Bajingan', seketika saja senyum yang sedari tadi Jungkook tunjukkan menghilang, tergantikan oleh tatapan yang entah mengapa membuat si manis yang terikat merasa menciut.

Lalu dengan perlahan Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah sosok yang di cintainya, masih dengan tatapan yeng mengerikan."Dengar...Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak melakukan apapun padamu, aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengontrol amarahku, jadi jika kau tidak mematuhiku dan bertindak di luar kendali, aku mungkin saja melakukan sesuatu yang lebih 'Di Luar Kendali' padamu" Jungkook dapat melihat kalau si manis pujaannya sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya untuk menjauhi Jungkook.

Kemudian Jungkook memundurkan wajahnya dan menghela nafasnya, ia diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya setelah itu ia kembali tersenyum lembut kepada sosok yang meringkuk ketakutan dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Mari kita mulai dari awal, ingat kata-kataku tadi...Jadi, siapa namamu ?" Tanya Jungkook dengan suara lembut dan sosok di depannya pun menunduk ragu namun di detik berikutnya si manis balas menatap mata Jungkook walaupun dengan tatapan takut.

"Taehyung...Namaku Kim Taehyung" Balas Taehyung yang rupanya selama ini nama dari sosok manis tersebut, Jungkook pun tersenyum melihat Tahyung yang sudah bersikap baik dan menuruti perkataannya. "Bagus...Senang bisa mengetahui namamu Taehyung-ssi, aku membuatkanmu sarapan, aku tahu kau pasti lapar" Ujar Jungkook yang kini sudah mengarahkan sendok tepat di depan mulut Taehyung, hendak menyuapi Taehyung.

Taehyung sempat terdiam untuk berpikir, namun kemudian ia melihat kilatan amarah di balik tatapan lembut Jungkook, jadi dengan takut-takut Taehyung membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Jungkook, Jungkook sih senang-senang saja makanan yang ia buat rupanya di terima oleh Taehyung. "Semalam kau tidur nyenyak sekali...Kau bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku menggendongmu dan memasukkanmu ke dalam mobilku, oh ya apakah kau ingat 2 bulan yang lalu temanmu menghilang begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan kabar, well...Aku memutilasinya dan membuang mayatnya ke laut"

"APA ! Maksudmu Minjae ?" Nada dari Taehyung berubah lirih dan air mata kembali turun mengalir melalui pipi lembutnya, Jungkook pun tersenyum dan kembali memajukan wajahnya hanya untuk menjilat air mata yang diperlakukan seperti itu semakin merasa takut dan jijik pada Jungkook yang kini mencium pipinya dengan cukup lama. "Tenang saja, aku sengaja membiarkan tangan dan kakinya di makan oleh tikus-tikus di lantai bawah, dengan begitu ia membuat tikus-tikus kelaparan menjadi kenyang, itu artinya ia masih tetap berguna walau sudah mati" Bisik Jungkook dan kemudian lanjut mengecupi wajah Taehyung bahkan kecupan tersebut mulai turun ke leher dengan kulit tan Taehyung.

"Hiks, kenapa kau melakukan- Akh!" Walau Taehyung menangis namun ia tidak bisa menahan desahannya akibat Jungkook yang menghisap, menggigit, dan menjilat leher Taehyung, bahkan kini Jungkook mulai mencari tempat lain untuk 'Bermain'. Taehyung tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berusaha menahan desahannya dan terus menangis, mau bagaimanapun juga Taehyung tahu kalau Jungkook.

 **Tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja...**

 **End**

* * *

 _Akhirnya selesai juga, oke ini ff buat **nadyadwicahya4** yang request killer JK, maaf kalau ff nya yang kayak yang di harapkan, maafkan juga akalu banyak typo hehe, thanks ya udh mau request._

 _XOXO-Kimmy_


End file.
